


Hot Chocolate

by madnessofsorts



Series: 12 days of Stucky [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessofsorts/pseuds/madnessofsorts





	

You know those Christmas movies you see where the scenery is a perfect crisp winter day? Where the sun is shinning yet there is still the fresh powdered looking snow on the ground and the sun is just making everything look even better. Where there is a light breeze that makes it chilly when standing in the shade but feels really nice when standing in the sun? Well it was one of those days for Steve and Bucky. The pair decided to take full advantage of the nice day and just be lazy. Instead of waking up really early like he normally did to go for a run, Steve decided to sleep in. They were allowed to be lazy every once and a while and well they chose that day.  
The sun was shinning through the snow covered window and onto the bed right into Bucky’s eyes. That was what woke the pair up. But that did not mean they were going to leave the bed. No, instead they took comfort in the warmth that the bed provided. The comforter seemed to be even more comfy that particular morning for some reason. They knew as soon as they left the bed they would be cold. Well maybe not Steve, he was hardly cold anymore. But still, the bed was really comfy. Bucky put the pillow over his head hoping to get a little bit more sleep. But that dream was cut short. The one thing that got them out of bed was the sound of their stomachs screaming at them to go and eat food. Deciding it was best to eat because who did not like food, Steve got out of bed first. Bucky groaned in protest when the warmth of Steve left the bed. That meant he would have to get out of bed too if he wanted to keep warm. Steve went into the kitchen and got the things out for breakfast. Bucky came out of the room not that long after.

“I see you are dressed for the day.” Steve commented as he scrambled the eggs. The bacon and sausage was already on the plate ready to go. 

“If wearing sweat pants and a sweater is dressed for the day, then yes. Yes I am” Bucky confirmed, sitting on the bar stool at the counter, watching Steve prepare the rest of the food. Steve chuckled as he smiled fondly. 

“Want me to make some coffee?” Bucky questioned, figuring he could be useful as well. 

“Sure.” Steve said as he dished the eggs out. Bucky hopped off the bar stool and over to the coffee pot where he prepared the drink.  
After the food was finished and put on a plate and the coffee was made, Steve brought some food over to Bucky.

“What do you say we go walking Central park?” Steve questioned as he brought a forkful of bacon into his mouth. The feeling of Christmas was in the air and Steve wanted to take it all in. 

“Yeah, that sounds nice.” With that being said, the two finished their breakfast and then got ready to go.  
A few hours had gone by and both Steve and Bucky were heading down the streets that lead to Central park. Both had their hoods up, walking side by side with their arms bumping into one another. Before they got to the park however, Steve decided he wanted some hot chocolate. Taking a hold of Bucky’s hand, he lead the way to the closest Starbucks and entered. Bucky of course was not going to protest this. As soon as the door opened, the warmth and the smell of the coffees greeted the two. It seemed almost impossible not to smile this time of the year. The feeling of warmth and happiness was all over, it was almost contagious. Maybe because they knew what they were getting or just because of the feeling, waiting in line was not even that bad. After a while, it was time for Steve and Bucky to put their order in. 

Steve ordered two hot chocolates and two cake pops. After paying and getting their stuff, the two headed out onto the streets and to the park.  
“Wanna sit down on a bench to eat?” Bucky questioned as he looked around at the scenery. Steve nodded as he adjusted his hoodie. The wind was picking up slightly. The two walked around until they found a nice bench that looked at the fountain and was also covered by a tree. Although there were no leaves on the tree, it was still really nice. Steve and Bucky ate their cake pops and sat in silence for a while as they watched they snow began to fall and land around them. Bucky leaned against Steve and took a sip of his hot chocolate.  
“Is it just me or does it really feel like the holiday season?” Bucky questioned.  
“It really does.” Steve agreed.  
Was it because of how nice the day was? Or was it because of who he was with. Steve didn’t know and he really didn’t care. All that mattered was that Steve and Bucky were together and happy. Maybe this holiday season will be the best one yet.


End file.
